Comandante Cobra
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras conseguir su emancipación gracias a Sirius, el futuro de Harry y el del resto del mundo cambia de una forma que pocos podrían haber imaginado.


**Desafío:** Gardens of the Moon (Harry-Potter-Cobra-Commander)

 **Introducción:** El testamento de Sirius emancipa a Harry y le permite escuchar el de sus padres, que revela un contrato matrimonial con la Baronesa. Armado con la habilidad de hablar Parsel, Harry toma control de C.O.B.R.A. y dirige a la organización terrorista contra los Mortífagos y el Ministerio de Magia.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry y la Baronesa deben casarse, incluso si no se aman.

\- Hermione, Neville y otros estudiantes de Hogwarts se unen a C.O.B.R.A.

\- Humillación de Ron y Snape.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Harry/Ginny

\- Slash.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry/Amante/Baronesa.

\- Escenas sexuales.

\- Harry tiene a una cobra como su forma animaga.

* * *

Todo empezó con la muerte de Sirius Black.

Esa era la respuesta que Harry Potter, más conocido como Comandante Cobra, daba a todos los que le preguntaban que le había motivado a convertirse en líder de una organización terrorista y, más tarde, conquistador del planeta Tierra. Por supuesto, eso era solo el principio.

Durante el verano de su quinto año Harry estaba muy enfadado por el hecho aparente de que toda persona que apreciaba solo existía para morir a manos de Voldemort o por culpa de las ordenes de Dumbledore cuando recibió una carta de Gringotts solicitando su presencia para la lectura del testamento de su padrino.

Mundungus Fletcher, que era quién le estaba vigilando el día señalado en la carta, había abandonado su puesto para apostar en una carrera de perros, por lo que no había nadie que le impidiese abandonar Privet Drive y visitar el banco mágico. El último en llegar a la reunión fue Albus Dumbledore, quién trato de convencerlo de irse antes de que los duendes le dijesen que se callase para poder empezar la lectura.

Pronto se hizo clara la razón por la que Dumbledore no deseaba que escuchase el testamento, dado que Sirius Black no solo le emancipaba sino que le concedía la casa de Grimmauld Place, donde su familia había vivido y la Orden del Fénix tenia sus reuniones. Si expulsar a la Orden de la casa, excepto por miembros como Tonks o sus verdaderos amigos, que no incluían a Ronald Weasley a pesar de sus insistencias de lo contrario, porque estos aceptaron jurar mágicamente que no revelarían nada que sucediese dentro de la misma a personas que no hubiesen hecho el mismo juramento, no les decía que estaba disgustado con su incompetencia a la hora de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, Harry no sabia que lo haría.

Además, pronto tuvo otras cosas de las que preocuparse cuando finalmente pudo leer una copia del testamento de sus padres ya que, aunque algunas cosas como _"Nuestro hijo nunca pisara una casa habitada por Petunia Dursley bajo ninguna circunstancia"_ eran algo que ciertamente esperaba, nunca pensó que sus padres hubiesen creado un contrato matrimonial que le hacia prometido de una mujer llamada Anastasia Cisarovna nada más cumplir su mayoría de edad o ser emancipado.

Los duendes estuvieron encantados de organizar una reunión entre él y Anastasia, que era una estudiante de Drumstrang dos años mayor que Harry, para ver si el contrato podía anularse. Ambos se hicieron amigos rápidamente por el hecho de que no les gustaba mucho la situación, pero en lugar de ayudarle a romper el compromiso Anastasia le pidió que aceptase casarse con ella porque su actual prometido simplemente no era deseable como futuro marido.

Él había creído que exageraba hasta que un hombre llamado Adam DeCobray apareció poco después afirmando ser el prometido legitimo de Anastasia. Tras menos de diez minutos escuchándole hablar sobre su ascendencia puramente mágica y las razones por las que Anastasia le pertenecía Harry ya le odiaba porque podía ver que su personalidad combinaba los peores rasgos de su primo Dudley Dursley y sus enemigos Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, algo que no auguraba un buen futuro para Anastasia si se convertía en Miss DeCobray.

Por eso, cuando el cretino francés le desafió a un duelo para ver quién se quedaba con su mano, Harry no dudo en emplear lo que había aprendido tras años de lidiar con esas tres personas, principalmente el hecho de que tendían a subestimarlo y creerse mejores de lo que realmente eran, para derrotarlo de la forma más humillante que era capaz, lo cual gano la aprobación del duende que arbitraba el duelo.

Ninguno de los tres había esperado que DeCobray cayese muerto pocos segundos después de perder, aunque el duende no parecía sorprendido cuando un grupo de magos y brujas vestidos con armaduras similares a las de los S.W.A.T. entraron en la sala y se arrodillaron ante Harry solicitando ordenes.

La primera, naturalmente, había sido que le explicasen que estaba pasando. Una bruja se levanto y les hablo sobre C.O.B.R.A., la encarnación más reciente de una organización que Salazar Slytherin había creado poco después de la fundación de Hogwarts con el objetivo de asegurar que la existencia de la magia se mantenía en secreto de los muggles bajo cualquier medio necesario.

Salazar dirigió la misma hasta su muerte, cuando nombro a la familia DeCobray como regentes hasta que apareciese un heredero o heredera digno de liderarla porque sus hijos no daban la talla. No solo eso, sino que también había creado un contrato autoactualizable con los Cisarovna, quienes habían sido sus principales inversores, de forma que su alianza se fortaleciese con el matrimonio entre su heredero y un miembro de la familia.

Durante casi un milenio no había aparecido nadie que activase el contrato, que era el mismo que Harry había encontrado y del cual C.O.B.R.A. tenia una copia, por lo que los DeCobray se acostumbraron a liderar la organización y nadie se había atrevido a llevarles la contraria hasta que una semana antes el contrato había mostrado su nombre. Como Adam, que era el heredero de los DeCobray, creía que era el verdadero líder llevaba años acosando a Anastasia para que se casase con él y, al ver que había perdido su puesto, había decidido confrontar a Harry, lo que le mato al perder como castigo por haber roto el Juramento Inquebrantable que sus antepasados habían hecho a Salazar.

Anastasia, que se había mantenido en silencio mientras recibían la lección de historia, cuestiono donde encajaba Voldemort en la posible herencia y los soldados indicaron que este debía haber hecho algo que mereciese su expulsión de la linea sucesoria, como tener relaciones sexuales con miembros de su propia familia o crear un horrocrux. Tras ello revelaron a Harry que, debido a su emancipación, no tenia que volver a Hogwarts y que tenían profesionales cualificados, mayoritariamente squibs y hijos de muggles, que no solo le podrían enseñar la magia que le faltaba por aprender sino también asignaturas muggles. Harry acepto su oferta pero puso una condición que estaban más que dispuestos a cumplir.

Para cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llego el primer día de septiembre Ronald Weasley y Marietta Edgecombe eran los únicos miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore que volvieron a la escuela. La Orden y el Ministerio de Magia investigaron al respecto y descubrieron que las casas estaban completamente vacías, pero como la mayoría de los alumnos desaparecidos eran hijos de muggles era perfectamente razonable que hubiesen escapado del país para huir de Voldemort por lo que pronto abandonaron la investigación.

Albus Dumbledore era el único que sospechaba que había gato encerrado, principalmente porque varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix y sus familias también habían desaparecido del mapa. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los Mortífagos y sus asociados comenzaron a caer como moscas a lo largo de toda Europa.

Naturalmente el Ministerio también investigo esas muertes, aunque solo porque la Subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge forzaba a los Aurores a hacerlo debido a que estaba alarmada por las muertes de tantas familias de Pura Sangre. Esos mismos Aurores no sabían si celebrar o sentirse mal al descubrirla días después muerta con las palmas desgarradas y _"No voy a decir mentiras"_ escrito con su sangre en toda la casa.

El último Mortífago en morir fue Severus Snape, quién tuvo la desgracia de fallecer mientras estaba sentado en el retrete de su vivienda en Spinner's End, antes de que clavasen la cabeza de Voldemort y el cadáver de su pitón en las varitas de la fuente de oro que adornaba la entrada del Ministerio de Magia.

Con el problema del Señor Oscuro eliminado el Mundo Mágico Británico respiro tranquilo y pronto volvió a comportarse exactamente de la misma manera que antes de su resurrección. Durante los siguientes cinco años todo estaba tranquilo y pocas personas, incluyendo Albus mientras se encontraba en su lecho de muerte, se dieron cuenta de que era solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Tras la muerte del director, Harry, quién había pasado los últimos seis años poniéndose al día con sus estudios y aprendiendo a dirigir la organización mientras los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, desertores de la Orden del Fénix y sus familias se entrenaban para convertirse en soldados, médicos y otros profesionales necesarios para que C.O.B.R.A. cumpliese su misión, tomo oficialmente el título de Comandante Cobra y dirigió un ataque contra la I.C.W. que corto de una sola vez la dirección de todas las Comunidades Mágicas.

Mientras los distintos Ministerios y Consejos Mágicos intentaban elegir nuevos dirigentes las tropas de C.O.B.R.A., que incluían miembros de todas las especies mágicas y incluso varios muggles con experiencia militar, atacaron. Los Aurores y otras fuerzas del orden, incluyendo voluntarios y Inefables, lucharon valientemente pero no eran rival contra un ejercito que combinaba estrategia y equipos muggles con la magia, por lo que cayeron en cuestión de semanas.

Con la resistencia eliminada Harry autorizo el inicio de la segunda fase del plan, aislando totalmente a las Comunidades Mágicas del mundo muggle con hechizos especiales antes de empezar un proceso de re-educación y ingeniería social exhaustivo con el objetivo de ponerles al día con los avances muggles y eliminar de sus cabezas ideas estúpidas como "pureza de sangre", sexismo o racismo.

Veinte años más tarde C.O.B.R.A. lo habían logrado, permitiéndoles empezar el plan real de Harry: conquistar el mundo muggle y hacer lo mismo que habían hecho con el mágico de forma que pudiesen librarles no solo de sus gobiernos inherentemente corruptos sino también destruir el Estatuto del Secreto de una manera en que pudiesen controlar la reacción. El hecho de que los magos y las brujas envejecían más lentamente que los muggles, algo que pronto no seria una gran diferencia dado que sus químicos y alquimistas habían logrado replicar el Elixir de la Vida sin necesidad de una Piedra Filosofal, haría que él y Anastasia, con quién se había casado al final de sus cinco años de preparación, pudiesen vivir para ver el mundo que deseaban junto a sus aliados.

Desde la conquista del Mundo Mágico C.O.B.R.A. había enviado agentes que se infiltraron en todos los niveles de la sociedad muggle, particularmente en los gobiernos y corporaciones que no estuviesen ya bajo nómina de la organización, por lo que cuando empezaron su campaña en África la mitad del planeta les pertenecía de una forma u otra.

Esa guerra fue mucho mas dura que la que tuvieron contra el Mundo Mágico, principalmente porque tenían que mantener la existencia de la magia y de otras especies inteligentes en secreto, pero en diez años lograron lo que, entre otros, Alejandro Magno y Adolf Hitler habían fallado en conseguir. Un mundo bajo un solo gobierno.

Hubo mucha gente en su contra pero, como C.O.B.R.A. poseía avances médicos como una cura contra el cáncer y tratamientos baratos contra el S.I.D.A. junto a un nivel tecnológico superior que el de sus enemigos gracias a que la magia les permitía avanzar más rápido, millones de personas más emigraban a sus territorios en busca de trabajo y una vida mejor.

Hablando de detractores, recientemente sus hombres habían capturado a un grupo de militares que había sido una espina en el costado de sus planes desde hacia una década. Si fuese Voldemort se regodearía y probablemente les daría una oportunidad de escapar el el proceso. Si fuese DeCobray quizás los dejase en una prisión aislada y se olvidase de ellos hasta que inevitablemente lograsen escapar.

Pero no era ninguno de esos hombres. Era Harry James Potter y, aunque brevemente pensó en simplemente ordenar que los ejecutasen ante sus ojos para asegurarse de que realmente estaban muertos, decidió en su lugar ofrecerles una visita guiada por sus dominios para mostrarles que había conseguido todo lo que su gobierno prometió por décadas sin intención de cumplir. Tras ello les explico las razones tras todas sus acciones y propuso que trabajasen para él con el objetivo de eliminar a los últimos restos de los antiguos gobiernos corruptos para los que trabajaban, quienes deseaban que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes a pesar de lo mejor que era el mundo en comparación a cuando estaba bajo su mando.

El equipo acepto a regañadientes que podría estar diciendo la verdad y Harry les comento que, para asegurar que no intentaban convertirse en topos, iban a ser vigilados constantemente a lo largo de la siguiente década por agentes seleccionados por su fidelidad a la organización, que básicamente se limitaba a antiguos miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore como Neville, Hermione o Luna.

Tras conversar entre si por unos minutos aceptaron que esa condición parecía razonable antes de que un grupo de soldados los llevase fuera de la habitación donde se había reunido con ellos, permitiéndole un momento de soledad para reflexionar sobre si había tomado la decisión correcta. Decidiendo que el tiempo lo diría Apareció en la vivienda privada donde su mujer y las seis hijas que habían tenido durante su matrimonio vivían.

Harry odiaba tener que mantener la existencia de su familia extendida en secreto, pero sabia perfectamente que si sus enemigos las descubrían las atacarían buscando vengarse de él, lo que probablemente lo convertiría en el monstruo que sus propagandas afirmaban que era cuando llegase el momento de hacerles pagar. Ninguno de esos dos resultados eran tolerables para él, así que por el momento era mejor asegurar que no tenían posibilidad de pasar.


End file.
